The Roman and the Greek
by NikiD1233
Summary: The Argo II arrives, but Percy is heartbroken by what's happens. Reyna loves Percy, how does Percy feel? Percy/Reyna!
1. Arrival

Reyna's POV:

I shouldn't feel this way about him, I had Jason, but I couldn't help it. The way he promised to fight with his life for us to be safe, the way everybody already had some form of respect for him were all part of it. I loved his tan skin, his perfectly toned muscles, his messy black hair, his crooked grin, and his wonderful sea-green eyes. I couldn't help but love Percy Jackson, the same boy who destroyed my home, but sent me to a new one. I felt jealousy stab me when I saw his hopeful gaze fixated on the ship, looking for Annabeth. But Jason is on that ship too... The ship landed. The first one out was a boy with familiar blonde hair, Jason. He was holding hands and smiling at a girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, a daughter of Venus. I couldn't help but feel a slight strike of jealousy in me, but the freedom covered that. The freedom for me to love Percy. I looked to Jason, and he had a slightly scared look on his face. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up, my approval. He smiled gratefully. Next a boy that looked like a Latino elf with curly brown hair and warm brown eyes stepped off. He smiled and looked around at all of us, then went to stand besides Jason. I looked at Percy, Annabeth would be next. He was grinning and looked so excited and hopeful. Finally, girl with curly blonde hair and grey eyes stepped off, but she didn't look around for Percy. No, she looked up at the ship, waiting for another passenger to get off. Percy looked confused and a little hurt. Finally, the last passenger got off. He had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and took Annabeth's hand, and gently kissed her on the lips. Percy's smile fell. I noticed that Jason and his friends were glaring at Annabeth and the boy. Good, they didn't like him either. Percy put an emotionless mask on his face.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, but call me Percy." he said with a small, sad smile.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, former Praetor." Jason introduced himself with a small smile and a look of regret in his eyes.

Percy smiled and shook his hand.

"Reyna Ferus, Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." I Friendster Greeks.

"I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and the repair boy." said the girl who was holding Jason's hand.

"Hey! I'm not Repair Boy! I'm Supreme Awesome Commander!" Leo exclaimed indignantly.

I smiled a small smile and shook Piper and his hand. Percy was chuckling as he shook their hands.

"I'm Teo Walker, Son of Hermes." said the boy holding Annabeth hand while smirking.

Percy grimaced and shook his hand. He tried to kiss my hand when he shook it but I quickly took my hand away. I didn't like this pig touching me.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." Annabeth introduced herself.

I grimaced when I shook her hand, and Percy refused to.

"I know who you are. I remember everything Wise Girl." Percy said coldly.

His eyes were cold, empty, and constantly moving like the sea. Annabeth paled and Leo smirked even more.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter. Frank, Hazel, and Jason, if he remembers, will show you around. There will be a meeting later, but Teo will not be coming due to the fact that he is not a member of the prophecy." I said, a triumphant smile on my face when Teo's smirk fell and he glared at Percy, who only smirked in response.

"We'll see you later then. Thank you everybody." Jason said with a kind smile.

As the new arrivals were walking away, Annabeth turned around.

"Well, aren't you going to give your girlfriend kiss, Seaweed Brain." she said with a smile, as if she didn't cheat on him when he was away.

Teo looked furious. Percy laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I think it is very clear that you're not my girlfriend anymore, but if you need it clarified, we're through. I'm not going to take you into my arms and kiss you when you were cheating! You're not as wise as I remember, Wise Girl." Percy said with an incredulous laugh.

Annabeth had her mouth open in shock, and Teo still looked furious. I could hear Jason, Piper, and Leo snickering. I was starting to like Jason's friends more and more! I noticed the Minerva campers were looking ashamed at Annabeth, they couldn't believe she was a daughter of Athena. I smirked.

"You are all dismissed." I said.

Everybody nodded and started to do their daily activities. Percy walked towards the lake, frowning. I followed him. When he got there, he sat down and tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't though, and a few rolled silently down his cheeks."Percy?" I called softly from the shadows.


	2. I Love You

Percy's POV:

Seeing Annabeth with that Teo guy just...broke me. I loved her, I stayed loyal to her even though I was starting to like someone else. I liked this person more than I should, I loved her elegant dark hair, her beautiful dark eyes, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw me, her laugh, her smile, the way she would sacrifice herself for the citizens of New Rome. Yes, I also loved Reyna Ferus. I looked down at the water. No, I wouldn't cry, I can't cry, I can't let this hurt me, even though I've done so much for her. I could feel a few warm tears strolling silently down my face.

"Percy?" a voice I knew all too well called from the shadows.

The voice made my heart flutter and made me a little happier. It was the voice of Reyna Ferus.

"Hey, Reyna." I said quietly.

The fact that I liked Reyna didn't take away the heartbreak...

"Percy, are you going to be all right?" she asked quietly.

I tried a smile and nodded my head. She glared.

"Don't lie to me, Jackson." she said, a warning clear as day in her voice.

I gulped and shook my head quickly. She had a sad smile on her face, and pain was evident in her eyes. She did something I didn't expect though. She took me in her arms and hugged me.

"Cry, Percy. It's okay to cry." she whispered in my hair, stroking my hair gently, lovingly even.

I knew she felt a different love than I did though, she felt a sisterly love... I wrapped my arms around her waist and sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Percy, it's okay..." she continued to whisper.

Finally, after a few minutes, I calmed down. I still had my arms wrapped around Reyna, and she was still stoking my head. I pulled away for a second.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She nodded, refusing to look at me.

"Reyna, look at me." I said, worried.

She shook her head no.

"Reyna..." I warned.

She still shook her head. I sighed, exasperated, and titled her head up by her chin. She had tears rolling downer cheeks, and she refused to look me in the eyes.

"Reyna! What's wrong?" I exclaimed.

She didn't answer, she just wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder. It must be about Jason, I know she gave him her approval...but still... Now it was my turn to hold her, stroke her hair, let her cry onto my shoulder. I will always be here for you, I promised in my head. After a few minutes, Reyna calmed down. She looked up into my eyes, brown to sea-green.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

She took in a shaky breath and had a sad smile on her face.

"S-seeing you c-cry Percy. It h-hurt me too." she said quietly.

"Don't cry because of my pain, Reyna. You don't deserve that." I whispered, still stroking her hair.

"No! It's my pain too because...because I love you..." she said, and I could barely here the last part it was so quiet.

Multiple emotions flew across my face, which were all dominated by confusion. She loves me too? Reyna looked at my face and tears started to stroll down her cheeks, and she struggled out of my arms and started running away. She thought I didn't love her. I started to chase after her.

"Reyna! Reyna!" I called after her.

She kept running, but I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around to face me.

"Y-you don't feel the same way. You don-"

I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers.


	3. SUPER IMPORTATNT AN

Hey everybody!

So I just wanted to announce a few things for some stories, and I will only be posting this on the stories affected.

1)Lord of the Seas:

Lord of the Seas, I will be doing a rewrite. It will mostly stay the same, I'm just going to take out the Pertemis and Percabeth moments, and just make the Perlia happen smoothly, not abruptly, because I feel the way I paired Percy with Thalia was too abrupt and it SUCKED. I will post here when I post the first chapter, because I am going to make it separate from this version.

2) Seaside High:

I will also be doing a rewrite of Seaside High, so basically the same thing I wrote for Lord of the Seas.

3) Roman and the Greek:

I've been spending a lot of time thinking about this story and if I should just post a notice saying this ends here, because I feel like that kiss was a great ending, but I finally decided there will be an epilogue. So, be on the lookout for that!

4) Blood:

Same thing as Roman and the Greek, just might bean two-part epilogue.

5) A Spy's Life:

Expect an update soon! I've been having a very bad case of writer's block for this story, but I am working on it, so hopefully there will be an update soon!

* * *

Now, I don't want to have to post this on EVERY SINGLE story I have, because I am a VERY LAZY thirteen-year-old girl, but all of my stories will be having an update soon! So, be on the lookout if you are a fan of any of my other stories!

* * *

I also will be posting three new series and a one-shot. Here is some info on them

1) PercyXArtemis, Series. I haven't decided on the title for this one yet, but here is a little about it. Percy Jackson, twenty-three year old waiter that has a huge secret that involves his three best friends Apollo Hunt, Hermes Stoll, and Nico di Angelo. Artemis Hunt, twenty-three year old feminist and twin sister of Apollo. How does she get thrust into Percy's world, and learn the truth about her brother's work? And does she fall in love along the way?

2) OctavianXOC, Series. Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I was helping a friend make her story. The OC is based off of me, which I find incredibly awkward because it makes me feel like I'm trying to make myself look like a perfect heroine or something, which I am not trying to do. I made myself 14 and going on 15 (I'm actually thirteen going on fourteen) in this, and made Octavian 15. Here's the info:

Nicole Waters, fourteen year old daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Jupiter, has to go on a quest with her best friend Bella Richards, Daughter of Zeus, and frenemy, Octavian Sol, to stop a powerful primordial while the seven are off. This is the adventure.

3) PJO and Doctor Who crossover, series. (Not much else to explain...)

Percy Jackson's mom died when he was five years old. His grandfather, The Doctor (currently 10th), refuses to let him stay withhis stepfather, who his mother married to protect him. Percy discovers he is a Time Lord, and a son of Poseidon, and goes on many adventures with his grandfather until. He is twelve years old. How does this change the events of PJatO?

4) Someone Lile You, Songfic, Oneshot. It's a sonfic of Adele's 'Smeone Like You.' Perlia, Percabeth (Past, Currently one-sided.)

Annabeth left after the Giant War to live a normal life, and comes bachey ears later for Percy, expectong him to have waited for her. What she doesn't expect is him to be married to Thalia with one set of triplets and another set on the way (courtesy of the gods). What happens?

* * *

Well, that's it! Thank you for reading this IMCREDIBLY LONG A/N! :D


End file.
